Вамм
|Кандзи = ワムウ |Тема = BT|Происхождение = (Английский музыкальный дуэт) |Рождение = Около 10,000 лет до н.э |Возраст = ~12,000 летBT: Глава 101: The Wind, the Tank, and Wamuu (7) |Пол = Мужской |Раса = Человек из колонны |Национальность = Возможно, появился впервые на американском континенте |Рост = 197 см |Вес = 115 кг |Волосы = Индиго (манга) Блондин (аниме) |Статус = Мертв |Смерть = 28 февраля, 1939|Манга = (камео) (первое полное появление) |Манга финал = |Аниме = |Игра = All Star Battle Eyes of Heaven|Сэйю = (аниме/All Star Battle/Eyes of Heaven)|Дубляж = (Англ. дубляж)}} - антагонист Боевого стремления. Вамм - гордый воин, уважительно служащий его начальникам Эйсидиси и Карсу, а также личный противник Джозефа на протяжении его приключения. Внешний вид Вамм кажется огромным существом; у него мощное телосложение и он очень высок. Многие из более подробных его рисунков имеют выпуклые вены из конечностей. Его лицо квадратное с высокими скулами. У него короткие, светлые, стоячие волосы и выпуклые брови. Он нарисовал или вытатуировал на своем лице толстый контур равностороннего квадрата; пересекая лицо прямо под переносицей; вверх через середину каждого глаза. На крупном плане его лица на татуировке несколько раз написано слово «СИЛА», а также слово «АЗБУКА». Как Человек из колонны, он имеет один, относительно большой, похожий на дрель рог над его лбом, который он может убрать. Во всех своих проявлениях Вамм носит большие серьги и украшение с металлической головкой, похожее на корону, которая открывается спереди, когда он вызывает свой рог. Вплоть до своего поражения от Цезаря у него было небольшое губное кольцо с левой стороны губы, содержащее противоядие для его Обручального кольца. Личность Наиболее примечательные черты Вамма - его любовь к битве и его чувство чести, так что он не дает прикончить беззащитного Джозефа Джостара из-за той простой возможности, что он сможет смыть раннее унижение, нанесенное Джозефом, когда он победит его, как только как он становится прекрасным и могущественным воином хамона. Chapter 70 - Обручение со смертью, обручальное кольцо Вамм обычно смотрит свысока на всех людей, с которыми он сталкивается, но он будет уважать их, если у них будут два следующих требования: во-первых, бойцы серьезно относятся к бою, а во-вторых, они сильные бойцы. Поэтому Вамм издевался над Цезарем Цеппели, когда он объявил, что сражается за своего друга Марка, Глава 67 - Конечные воины из Древних времен 3 , но чествовал последние попытки Цезаря украсть противоядие от Джозефа и оставил его Джозефу из уважения к силе, которую продемонстрировал Цезарь.Chapter 92 - Caesar's Lonely Youth 5 Из-за своего образа жизни, сконцентрированного на сражениях, Вамм склонен игнорировать неспособных к сражению, например, приказать Джозефу уйти во время их первой встречи, принимая молодого человека за безобидную глупость.Chapter 68 - Ultimate Warriors from Ancient Times 4 Вамм также является одним из немногих антагонистов франшизы JoJo, которые не могут заставить себя ранить или убить детей, моральное сострадание, которого не разделяет его мастер Карс.Chapter 104 - The Warrior returns to the WInd Тем не менее, любой, кто заслужит его внимание, становится мишенью для его испытаний. Вамм так же суров к себе, как и к кому-либо еще, кроме своих хозяев. Например, однажды он позволил Джозефу избить его в качестве наказания за то, что он подвел своих стражей, и отрицательно отнесся к тому, что Джозеф пожалел его. С другой стороны, Вамм имеет высокое мнение о себе, так как он считает определенных людей «достойными» или «недостойными» борьбы с ним. Вамм также решил убить беспомощных Спидвагона и Цезаря, которые видели его унижение, прежде чем отвлекаться.Chapter 69 - Ultimate Warriors from Ancient Times 5 Как свидетельство его преданности и силы характера, Вамм разработал для себя экстремальный умственный переключатель, призванный помочь ему сосредоточиться, если он когда-либо войдет в состояние шока или паники во время боя. Таким образом, он будет выбивать себе глаза и полагаться на свой чувствительный к ветру рог как средство наблюдения. Chapter 101 - A True Warrior Карс даже пошел дальше и сказал, что после активации его умственного переключения У Вамма больше нет психологических недостатков. Когда дело доходит до сражения, Вамм раздражен, что боец может попытаться бежать или сдаться, но он считает, что использование тактики, такой как засада или уловка, для победы над противником приемлемо. Единственное, что подавляет его чувством чести - это его преданность своим хозяевам Карсу и Эйсидиси, которые воспитывали его с детства. Он уважает обоих, но уверен, что ни один из них не имеет такого же чувства чести и не может объективно заявить о своих сильных и слабых сторонах. Во время битвы с Цезарем он подметил, что Карсу будет сложнее сражаться с Цезарем, чем ему. Вамм иногда просит своих хозяев изменить свои планы в соответствии с его любовью к боям, что они позволяют легко, так как они воспитали Вамма как своего лучшего воина, но также могут отказаться.BT: Глава 95 В любом случае, Вамм будет подчиняться их командам. У Вамма есть странная причуда - он рефлекторно нападает на любого, кто наступает на его тень, даже если это был один из его хозяев (Карс или Эйсидиси). Так или иначе, Вамм может заметить, когда кто-то наступает на его тень, даже если он не смотрел в их направлении.BT: Глава 66 - Ultimate Warriors from Ancient Times 2 Способности Сверхчеловеческая Сила: Возможно, это только подразумевается, но Вамм демонстрирует свою силу, когда он вырывает из земли огромный каменный столб и использует его в качестве эффективного оружия. Гений Сражений: Характерная черта Вамма, так как многие персонажи называют его «Гением Сражений», включая Цезаря и собственного мастера Вамма, Карса. Возможно, его гениальность была лучше всего продемонстрирована в его борьбе с Цезарем, когда, несмотря на то, что он был загнан в угол и ранен, ему удалось сбежать, используя силу, сгенерированную атакой Цезаря, чтобы подтолкнуть себя к безопасности. Буровая Вышка: Головной убор Вамма разработан для того, чтобы быть инструментом против хамона. Головной убор содержит провода, которые Вамм использовал, чтобы аннулировать заряженные пузырьки Цезаря, вращая его голову и сбивая пузырьки. Кроме того, головной убор содержит «Рог», который каким-то образом связан с самим Ваммом, позволяя ему ощущать ветер и точно определять местонахождение любых движений или изменений в окружающем его воздухе. Чувствительный к ветру Рог также работает как своего рода пушка ветра, где он стреляет потоком ветра, достаточно разрушительным, чтобы рассечь огромные камни. Манипуляция телом: Как и другие люди из колонн, Вамм может свободно манипулировать структурой своего тела. *'Поглощение': Клетки. составляющие тело Вамма, выделяют мощную пищеварительную кислоту, которая плавит любую органику при физическом контакте, создавая ощущение, что Вамм поглощает жертву. Вамм продемонстрировал эту способность проколов руки нескольким нацистским солдатам, на манер бумажных кукол, и высосав все их органы через одного из них. Лишь те, кто используют Хамон, иммунны к ним - клетки распознают угрозу, которую эта энергия представляет для них. |Kaze no Mōdo}}: Вамм обладает способностью, которую он назвал "Режим Ветра", которой он достиг благодаря возможности Людей из Колонн свободно контролировать и изменять своё тело. Используя Режим Ветра, Вамм способен атаковать с помощью острого, как бритва, ветра, исходящего из его собственного тела, и достаточно сильного, чтобы измельчить человека на куски. Это доставляет проблемы даже высококвалифицированным пользователям Хамона, вроде Джозефа и Цезаря. * : Основная техника Вамма. Атака начинается, когда Вамм начинает быстро вращать предплечья от локтевого сустава, когда правая рука вращается в левую сторону, а левая - в правую. Быстрое вращение создаёт массивный песчаный шторм с достаточной разрушительной силой, чтобы разорвать человека на кусочки, и заставить крошиться большие камни. Джозеф сравнил эту атаку с "песчаной бурей в космосе". * Ветряное облачение: Техника, в которой Вамм обволакивает свое тело вихрем пара, выпущенного из его легких, с использованием подменных трубок, производимых из его собственного тела. Костюм ветра дает Вамму способность отражать солнечные лучи от своего тела, давая ему столь необходимую защиту от солнца. Также, отражая свет, Вамм становится невидимым, что дает ему возможность проводить внезапные атаки. Тем не менее, ветряной костюм требует много энергии для поддержания и длится примерно десять секунд, что вынуждает Вамма оставаться возле затенённой области, чтобы укрыться, когда техника закончится. * ・渾楔颯|Fainaru Mōdo: Konketsusatsu}}: Этот режим обычно используется в крайнем случае. Вамм использует трубки из его ветряного костюма чтоб собрать большое количество воздуха и сжать его в легких. Воздух выпускается через щель из-под рога в его голове, становясь под высоким давлением острым, как бритва. Удары ветра похожи на кнут, и они достаточно остры, чтоб разрезать камень. Тем не менее, из-за выскабливания и нагрева, вызванного давлением сильного ветра, техника медленно разрывает тело Вамма на части. История Биография Вамм - один из представителей так называемых Людей из колонн. После того, как Карс' совершил геноцид своей расы, Вамм и Сантана были взяты и обучены Карсом и Эйсидиси. Вамм сопровождал своих хозяев в старый мир, чтобы найти безупречный Красный камень Эйша, их поиски привели их в Рим, где они сражались с пользователями Хамона, а затем были погружены в гибернацию под Римским Колизеем. Стена, в которую он и его хозяева встроили себя, была заминирована, чтобы пронзить потенциальную добычу для питания, как это было видно с Марио Цеппели. Боевое стремление Вамм впервые появляется, когда он использует свой рог, чтобы убить одного из нацистов, посланных, чтобы предотвратить пробуждение Людей из колонн. Вамм использовал тело мертвого человека, чтобы отключить ультрафиолетовое излучение. Отмечая изменение во времени, Вамм использовал свои пищеварительные кислоты, чтобы вместе перехватить руки остальной части нацистской группы, что позволило ему одновременно поглощать их. Вамм, которому некому мешать, затем пробуждает Карса и Эйсидиси. ]] Когда трое отправились на поиски Красного Камня Эйша, Вамм смертельно ранил Марка, проходя насквозь через немецкого солдата. Цезарь Антонио Цеппели был вынужден избавить своего умирающего друга от страданий, прежде чем пытаться отомстить ему, только для того, чтобы Вамм одолел его. Когда Вамм уходит, он сталкивается с Джозефом Джостаром, который показывает свое оружие: пронизанные хамоном металлические клещи. Удивленный боевым стилем юноши, он скрежетает запястье Джозефа, чтобы дать ему минуту своего времени, прежде чем тот умрет от потери крови. Несмотря на то, что он застигнут врасплох неортодоксальным боевым методом Джозефа, Вамм принимает наказание, а затем добивает Джозефа своей Божественной Песчаной бурей. Он обращает свое внимание на Цезаря и Спидвагона, чтобы убить их в качестве свидетелей его позора, только чтобы Джозеф заманил их на скоростную минную тележку. Понимая, что Джозеф вовсе не был трусом, он увидел, как Джозеф пытался взорвать его динамитом и сбил тележку с дороги. Вамм собирался прикончить Джозефа, когда последний сыграл на его эго и чести дать ему месяц отсрочки, чтобы должным образом овладеть хамоном и стать достойным противником. Вамм принимает, помещая Обручальное кольцо смерти в сердце Джозефа, чтобы он не «убежал», поскольку яд вступит в силу в течение тридцати трех дней. Когда Эйсидиси помещает свое собственное кольцо в горло Джозефа, Вамм раскрывает противоядие от своего яда в своем губном кольце перед тем, как уйти. После поиска Красного камня в Греции, Вамм возвращается в Швецию, где он перехватывает Цезаря, отрывая руку Мессины и таща его в Сан-Мориц, где находится база Людей из Колонн. Вскоре битва идет не на жизнь, а на смерть, и Вам почти побежден, но последний успевает использовать Святую Песчаную Бурю в тот момент, когда Цезарь закрывает его тенью. Тяжело ранив своего противника, Вамм приказывает Цезарю прекратить сражаться, иначе он умрет от массовой потери крови. Тем не менее, Цезарь использует все свои силы, чтобы разорвать пирсинг губ Вама и запечатать его в пузыре собственной крови для Джозефа. Вамм, проявляя уважение в последнем действии Цезаря, не забирает противоядие и уходит, отмечая, что Цезарь Цеппели достоин того, чтобы он помнил его. Вамм появляется, когда Лиза Лиза убеждает Карса уладить дела в серии матчей один на один на арене Пяты Скелета, а Джозеф и Вамм решают свои дела в смертельной гонке на колесницах. Джозеф сначала кладет камешки перед колесами Колесницы Вамма, чтобы остановить его, а затем приступает к захвату кувалды. Вамм, однако, берет столб, на котором висела кувалда, и использует его, чтобы выбить Джозефа из колесницы, стремясь растоптать его своими колесами. Джозеф использует кувалду, чтобы прыгнуть через лошадей Вамма и напасть на него с колесницы. Вамм, однако, прячется в одной из лошадей и устраивает засаду Джозефу со своей Святой Песчаной Бурей, которой противостоит Джозеф, опутывающий его руки поводками, наполненными хамоном, раздирающими его руки и причиняющими страдание Вамму, который гордился своей Святой Песчаной Бурей, причиняя ему психологическую травму. Вамм противостоит этому, выбивая глаза, чтобы устранить свою психологическую слабость, и использует свой рог, чтобы учуять Джозефа Карс объявляет о следующем раунде оружия, в котором человек выбирает большой арбалет и маленький. Когда Джозеф берет большой арбалет, Вамм соглашается с меньшим. Когда Джозеф пытается избежать этого, прячась за центральным пламенем, чтобы не дать ему видеть сквозь огонь, Вамм стреляет своим выстрелом во внешнюю стену ипподрома, чтобы ударить Джозефа, но таким образом ему противостоит удар Джозефа, поражающий его так же, как Джозеф отвлекает его, бросая в него камешки, притворяясь, что боится за свою жизнь. Теперь, находясь на грани смерти, Вамм отрывает свои уже обмякшие руки и стреляет в Джозефа из его туловища, одновременно получая доступ к своей окончательной форме, чтобы покончить с противником. Джозеф возражает, бросая бутылку масла и горящую повязку Цезаря в Вамма. Вамм рассекает их обоих, но атака вдыхает масло и повязку на голову, в результате чего его тело взрывается и покидает голову, а Хамон медленно убивает его. Джозеф дает Вамму немного своей крови, чтобы ослабить его боль, что приводит в ярость Вамма, который считает действие жалким. Джозеф исправляет его, говоря ему, что это было из чести; По той же причине, по которой Вамм игнорировал пузырь, оставленный Цезарем. Вамм использует последние силы, чтобы уничтожить группу вампиров, которые пытались убить Джозефа. Его рог разрывается, и он признает, что, несмотря на клятву верности Карсу, он жил по своему собственному кодексу чести. Вамм просит Джозефа принять противоядие, прежде чем он исчезнет, утверждая, что одного действия достаточно, чтобы он знал. Прощаясь с человеком, который победил его, Вамм улыбается, когда его голова рассыпается в пепел, рассеивающийся на ветру, а Джозеф бессознательно отдает ему почтение. Главы / Эпизоды * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * |Episodes = * * * * * * * * * * }} Видеоигры All Star Battle (PS3) Вамм был один из четырех персонажей, анонсированных в трейлере для PS3, наравне с Джотаро Куджо, Джозефом Джостаром (2 части) и Джайро Цеппели. Наравне с Эйсидиси и Карсом, Вамм использует "Мод" style as part of his moveset, which allows him to temporarily boost his strength and performance among other things, at the cost of the Heart Heat Gauge. Во время битвы Вамм может использовать несколько различных атак, которые были показаны в Battle Tendency. Сам Вамм обладает высоким здоровьем и является самым высоким персонажем в игре из всех 41 играемых (кроме Ваниллы Айса с активным Cream). * With the strength of a pillar!: Wamuu steps forward a delivers a lariat that downs the opponent if it connects, making them hit the floor hard enough to bounce. (Comboable) * Raging Tornado Aftermath!: Wamuu spins the wires on his headgear to hit and push away his opponent. This move has the added effect of nullifying most projectiles aside from those fired through HHA/GHA. * Never stand in my shadow!: Wamuu performs an upward reverse kick augmented by the wind that knocks the opponent into the air. This move doubles as an anti-air. (Comboable) * Smitten by the great Wamuu!: Wamuu somersaults and unleashes a downward punch that grounds the opponent. This move is a middle attack that cannot be blocked if the opponent is crouching, and can be used while in mid-air. (Comboable if Wind Mode or Wind Protector is active) * The power of flexibility: Wamuu performs a slow forward flip, and while this does do nothing except act as a feint or cancel, a second press of the attack button during this initial animation makes him deliver a flying kick. If it connects, a second kick sends his opponent flying a long way. * Victim of your own delusion: This move can only be performed if the opponent is down; Wamuu brings out a broken column and smashes them with it. This doubles as a middle attack that cannot be blocked if the opponent is crouching should they get up before it lands. * Whooosh!: This move is only available after "I shall see the wind!" is performed. Wamuu slides forward horn-first to attack the opponent. (Comboable) * Throw - Go for the throat and lungs!: Wamuu jams his fingers into the opponent's neck before slamming them into the ground. Exclusive to Wamuu is the ability "I shall see the wind!", which blinds him and summons his horn for the rest of the battle. Wamuu cannot chain normal attacks together, and as a result, Easy Beat can no longer be used, but he is given access to the ability "Whooosh!", and chip damage (damage dealt to an opponent through their guard) is added/increased in all of his attacks and abilities. By spending his Heart Heat Gauge, Wamuu can activate Wind Mode in order to not only increase the overall damage of his moves, but exclusive to him, grant invincibility when performing them. This mode lasts until the HHG empties, but can be extended through dealing or taking damage, as well as ended at any time in conservation. Expending a stock of the HHG grants Wamuu access to Wind Protector, strengthening his abilities even further, granting immunity to flinching and being knocked back, and automatically nullifying most projectiles aside from fired through HHA/GHA and Caesar's Bubble Cutters. This mode is on a set timer, and will end when the stock is used up. Wamuu's HHA is his signature "Fighting Technique: Holy Sandstorm!" which, using his arms, creates a huge sandstorm on the screen. The HHA does not require an initial hit to connect in order to work, and will not stop until it finishes or Wamuu is interrupted. Wamuu may perform his HHA while Wind Protector is active, regardless of how much of the Heart Heat Gauge he has left. Doing so however, will drop his HHG to zero. Wamuu's GHA is his "Final Mode: Gathering Gale", turning his horn into a giant wind-based drill to knock the opponent into the air above him. He then rapidly juggles them above his head with the drill as it shapes itself into a mobius strip, and if most hits land successfully, finishes by focusing the drill into his opponent for a powerful attack that sends them flying. The GHA does not require an initial hit to connect in order to work, and will not stop until it finishes. If used on "The Battlefield" stage, Wamuu will be frequently praised by Kars, whom is in the background. This is assuming that Wamuu is not fighting Kars himself. Wamuu's default appearance is from his final battle in the Coliseum against Joseph, but he also possesses two different alternate costumes: The first one being his normal Pillar Men attire (first seen during the Pillar Men's introduction), and his second being the outfit he wore when he fought Caesar Zeppeli for the second time. Stardust Shooters (Android/iOS) Вамм появляется как один из нескольких персонажей 2-ой части, которые обладают Metal Striker. Его финишное движение заставляет его крутить провода на голове, чтобы атаковать побежденного противника. Его способность Metal Striker третьего уровня воспроизводит краткое видео его HHA из All Star Battle, используя Святую Песчаную Бурю. Eyes of Heaven (PS3/PS4) Wamuu returns as a playable character in Eyes of Heaven, and was confirmed alongside the other Pillar Men Kars and Esidisi. As a Pillar Man, Wamuu has the special ability Switch Mode, exclusive to the Mode style. His specific Mode is Wind Mode. He is also able to stand and walk on the spike pit in the Air Supplena Island stage without taking damage (though he will still take extra damage if knocked down onto the spikes). * Style Action - Wind Mode: Wamuu surrounds himself with streaks of wind. While active, Wamuu's Normal Attacks and skills are enhanced. * (GRIN): This skill can only be activated if Wamuu has full guard durability and guards before an attack hits. Wamuu contorts his upper body to dodge any assault. In addition, some of the Dual Heat Gauge is filled. In Wind Mode, this skill will activate anytime Wamuu is hit while guarding. * The aftermath of a tornado!: Wamuu spins the wires on his headgear to generate a vortex field that rapidly hits opponents and nullifies projectiles. In Wind Mode, the size of the field and the damage it deals to an opponent's guard is increased, it lasts longer, and it can nullify EX projectiles. * Fighting Technique: Holy Sandstorm!: Using his arms, Wamuu creates a huge sandstorm. Opponents caught take rapid damage and are knocked high into the air and away from Wamuu. In Wind Mode, it can deal more hits and damage, and the size of the sandstorm is larger. * Protector of the Winds: Wamuu uses the wind to temporarily turns invisible. While active, he cannot be locked onto or be hit by any projectiles other than Caesar's Bubble Cutters and their Gliding variation. * EX - The aftermath of a tornado!: The execution of the skill and Wamuu's recovery from using it is quicker. * EX - Fighting Technique: Holy Sandstorm!: The skill gains all of its benefits from Wind Mode regardless of whether or not it is currently active, grants Wamuu invincibility during activation, and gains an extra increase in damage. * Now I will shut out the light, and with this horn see only the wind!: This a secondary Switch Mode ability available to Wamuu only when he has one health bar left. Wamuu blinds himself and summons his horn for the rest of the battle. From the player's point of view, the screen becomes a deep blue and most details are obscured, while moving objects and people glow a bright pink. In exchange for being unable to lock on, Wamuu gains more powerful variations to his Normal Attack combos and regeneration boost to white damage. * Iron Ball Crossbow!: Wamuu loads a large crossbow and fires it, sending opponents flying with the heavy iron ball. If it hits a wall, the ball will ricochet once towards the nearest opponent. In Wind Mode, the iron ball gains a damage and speed boost. * Dual Heat Attack - Final Mode: Gathering Gale: It works the same as the one from All Star Battle, except Wamuu does not create the mobius strip when he juggles the opponent, nor does he hit them as rapidly or for as long. JoJolities * I, Wamuu, will now consider you to be worthy prey!: Wamuu must activate "Protector of the Winds". (200 Points) * He threw his body back instead!: Wamuu must perform the charged Powerful Attack. (200 Points) * There is no saving you now!: Wamuu must Retire an opponent. (300 Points) * A Microcosm of Sheer Destruction: Wamuu must connect "Fighting Technique: Holy Sandstorm" 3 times. (500 Points) * That was my first truly satisfying battle in a while: Wamuu must Retire an opponent while Wind Mode is active. (800 Points) Unlike the previous game, Wamuu's main color scheme is now based on his anime appearance. Галерея Манга= Wham_sleep.png|Вамм дремлет Wham_wake.png|Пробуждение Wham_close.png|Вамм крупным планом Wham_wire.png|Вамм и провода для сопротивления хамону Chapter 67.jpg|Первая экипировка Вамма; Обложка, Глава 67 Wham_mad.png|Вамм в ярости Wham_storm.png|"Святая Песчаная Буря!" Wham_invisible.png|Использование воздушных потоков, чтобы стать невидимым Wham_sitting.png|Вторая экипировка Вамма Wham_fighting.png|Третья экипировка, готов к битве Wham_eyes.png|Вамм вырывает свои глаза Wham_horn.png|Рогатый Вамм Wham_ultimate.png|Окончательная техника: Разрыв атмосферы Wham_explode.png|Выведен из строя Джозефом Wham_head.png|Осталась только голова whamreturningtothewind.jpg|Вамм обращается в ветер Chapter 101.jpg|Профиль Вамма; Обложка, Глава 101 |-| Аниме= WamuuAwakens.jpg|Вамм пробуждается от 2000-летнего сна PillarMenFreed.png|Вамм пробуждает его мастеров, Карса и Эйсидиси Wham Ring Anime.png|Обручальное кольцо Вамма на сердце Джозефа WamuuWindProtector.PNG|Вамм вновь появляется в Швейцарии, используя защиту от ветра WamuuBubbleCutters.PNG|Ноги Вамма атакованы Режущими Пузырями Цезаря WamuuLenses.PNG|Свидетельство самой мощной техники Цезаря WamuuBubbleLens.PNG|Вамм становится жертвой пузырьков-линз Цезаря CaesarRippleKick.PNG|Почти побежден Цезарем CaesarBeforeWamuu.PNG|Оба, Вамм и Цезарь, почти побеждены WamuuAntidoteStolen.PNG|Противоядия для кольца Вамма, украденное Цезарем Wamuu&Kars.PNG|Вамм и Карс в ожидании Джозефа и Лизы Лизы JosephVSWamuu.png|Вамм и Джозеф в руинах музея JosephWamuu.png|Вамм берет колонну как оружие WamuuJosephHSS.PNG|Использование Святого Урагана на Джозефе WamuuArmsDestroyed.PNG|Руки Вамма повреждены хамоном Джозефа, саботируя его Священную Песчаную Бурю WamuuSummonsHorn.PNG|Призывает свой рог после ослепления себя WamuuShot.png|Вамм критически ранен в грудь RebuffOverdrive.png|Отбит Овердрайвом Джозефа WamuuAtmosphericRift.PNG|Вамм активирует Атмосферный Разлом WamuuImpendingDefeat.PNG|Всасывает масло и огненную повязку Цезаря, запечатлевая его поражение WamuuDefeated.PNG|После взрыва осталась только голова WamuuAcceptsDeath.PNG|Вамм признает поражение, отдавая уважение Джозефу WamuuDeath.PNG|Вамм умирает, обращаясь в прах WamuuCredits.PNG|Вамм, Эйсидиси и Карс в титрах |-| OVA= Ova timeline images 47.png|Вамм появляется в видео OVA на временной шкале Ova timeline images 48.png|Вамм против Джозефа WamuuOVA.png|Вамм уверен, что Джозеф не выполнит обещание снова сразиться Ova timeline images 49.png|Вамм помещает Обручальное Кольцо Смерти на шее Джозефа Ova timeline images 57.png|Вамм и Карс противостоят Джозефу и Лизе Лизе в заброшенном отеле Ova timeline images 58.png|Вамм ранен в результате скрытой атаки Джозефа Ova timeline images 59.png|Вамм почти мертв, его голова - все, что осталось |-| Игры= Wham ASB.jpg|Визуализация Вамма All Star Battle (PS3) WamuuCosAColB.jpg|Интро Вамма; Костюм A, Цвет B WamuuWindProtectorASB.jpg|Вамм активирует "Защиту от ветра" WamuuTaunt.jpg|Насмехается, ASB WamuuHHA.jpg|Вамм исполняет его HHA, ASB WamuuHHA1.jpg|Вамм развязывает его HHA, ASB WamuuGHA1.jpg|Вамм исполняет его GHA, ASB WamuuGHA.jpg|Вамм во время GHA, ASB Wamuu A.jpg|Костюм А в All Star Battle Wamuu B.jpg|Костюм B в All Star Battle 2wmu.png|All Star Battle, концепт-арт Wamuu jojoeoh.jpg|Визуализация Вамма в JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven ss05.jpg|Вамм сражается с Цезарем, EoH PillarMenDR.png|Вамм и другие Люди из колонн, Diamond Records |-| Другое= Top (1).jpg|Chara Heroes; Часть 2 Том.1 100 wamuu.jpg|Вамм как фигура в Super Action Statue Wham1.jpg Wham2.jpg Интересные факты * Фраза Вамма стала мемом, больше всего из-за голоса озвучки и специфических поз. * Судя по высоте персонажей в «All Star Battle» и «Eyes of Heaven», Вамм - самый высокий из всех людей из колонн, будучи на голову выше Карса. Примечания Навигация en:Wamuu Категория:Люди из колонн